August 17, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, White Lake, NY
Joe Cocker and the Grease Band (2:00pm - 3:25pm) Who Knows What Tomorrow May Bring (w/out Joe Cocker) 40,000 Headmen (w/out Joe Cocker) "Dear Landlord" "Something Comin' On" "Do I Still Figure in Your Life" "Feelin' Alright" "Just Like a Woman" "Let's Go Get Stoned" "I Don't Need a Doctor" "I Shall Be Released" "Hitchcock Railway" "Something to Say" "With a Little Help from My Friends" After Joe Cocker's set a thunderstorm disrupted the events for three hours Country Joe and the Fish (6:30pm - 8:00pm) "Rock & Soul Music" "(Thing Called) Love" "Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine" "Sing, Sing, Sing" "Summer Dresses" "Friend, Lover, Woman, Wife" "Silver and Gold" "Maria" "Love Machine" "Ever Since You Told Me That You Love Me (I'm a Nut)" "Short Jam (instrumental)" "Crystal Blues" "Rock & Soul Music (Reprise)" "The "Fish" Cheer/I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-to-Die Rag" Ten Years After (8:15pm - 9:15pm) "Spoonful" "Good Morning Little Schoolgirl" "Hobbit" "I Can't Keep from Crying Sometimes" "Help Me" "I'm Going Home" The Band (10:00pm - 10:50pm) "Chest Fever" "Don't Do It" "Tears of Rage" "We Can Talk" "Long Black Veil" "Don't You Tell Henry" "Ain't No More Cane" "This Wheel's on Fire" "I Shall Be Released" "The Weight" "Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever" Johnny Winter (12:00am - 1:05am) "Mama, Talk to Your Daughter" "Leland Mississippi Blues" "Mean Town Blues" "You Done Lost Your Good Thing Now" / "Mean Mistreater" "I Can't Stand It" (with Edgar Winter) "Tobacco Road" (with Edgar Winter) "Tell the Truth" (with Edgar Winter) "Johnny B. Goode" Blood, Sweat & Tears (1:30am - 2:30am) "More and More" "Just One Smile" "Something's Coming On" "More Than You'll Ever Know" "Spinning Wheel" "Sometimes in Winter" "Smiling Phases" "God Bless the Child" "I Stand Accused" "And When I Die" "You've Made Me So Very Happy" Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young (3:00am - 4:00am) Acoustic Set "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" "Blackbird" "Helplessly Hoping" "Guinnevere" "Marrakesh Express" "4 + 20" "Mr. Soul" "Wonderin'" "You Don't Have to Cry" Electric Set "Pre-Road Downs" "Long Time Gone" "Bluebird" "Sea of Madness" "Wooden Ships" Acoustic Encores "Find the Cost of Freedom" "49 Bye-Byes" Neil Young skipped most of the acoustic set (the exceptions being his compositions "Mr. Soul" and "Wonderin'") and joined Crosby, Stills & Nash, but refused to be filmed during the electric set; by his own report, Young felt the filming was distracting both performers and audience from the music. Paul Butterfield Blues Band (6:00am - 6:45am) "Born Under a Bad Sign" "No Amount of Loving" "Driftin'" "Morning Sunrise" "All in a Day" "Love March" "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" Sha Na Na (7:30am - 8:00am) "Get a Job" "Come Go with Me" " Silhouettes" "Teen Angel" "Jailhouse Rock" "Wipe Out" "Blue Moon" "(Who Wrote) The Book of Love" "Little Darlin'" "At the Hop" "Duke of Earl" "Get a Job (Reprise)" Jimi Hendrix (9:00am - 11:10am) After being introduced as the Jimi Hendrix Experience, Hendrix corrected the new group's name to "Gypsy Sun and Rainbows, for short it's nothin’ but a band of gypsies." Later during the set he introduced them as "Sky Church." "Message to Love" "Hear My Train A Comin'" "Spanish Castle Magic" "Red House" (Hendrix's high E-string broke while playing, but he played the rest of the song with five strings.) "Mastermind" (written and sung by Larry Lee) "Lover Man" "Foxy Lady" "Jam Back at the House" "Izabella" "Gypsy Woman"/"Aware of Love" (These two songs written by Curtis Mayfield were sung by Larry Lee as a medley) "Fire" "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)"/"Stepping Stone" "The Star-Spangled Banner" "Purple Haze" "Woodstock Improvisation"/"Villanova Junction" (both titles are posthumous) Encore : "Hey Joe" Iron Butterfly Scheduled but could not make it to the show because of traffic and the promoters refused to send a helicopter to retrieve the stranded band per their request. Jeff Beck Group Cancelled it’s a Beautiful day Cancelled